


娜星 掰弯直男的四大秘诀 (娜娜視角)

by MXYHilda



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXYHilda/pseuds/MXYHilda
Summary: 1. 霸占住哥哥/弟弟的身分2. 积极黏人进攻不能灰心丧志/要故意装出直男拒绝的模样3. 积极投喂/故作不知情的被投喂4. 美人投怀送抱也要临危不乱/故作不经意地摆出撩人的姿态





	娜星 掰弯直男的四大秘诀 (娜娜視角)

*双视角分开(攻版受版)  
*网络信息不可尽信  
*双向暗恋  
*ooc重灾区  
*小学生文笔  
*复健作业  
*我狠起来连我自己的cp都拆

「渽民，看什麽呢？要上台了。」

被自家竹马拍了肩膀罗渽民才回过神，关掉手机上看到一半的页面，顺带收起了看到小忙内手机画面时转阴的神情。

「好，马上来了。」

拇指指甲轻敲着手机钢化膜，罗渽民看着手机画面正计画着某些事。

屏幕上显示着个论坛体网页，标题是，攻略直男的四大祕诀(小攻篇)。

看着大家抱得美人归的评论，这版主给的方法好像很有用的样子，他就姑且看看参考参考了。

四大秘诀是这样的：  
1\. 霸佔住哥哥/弟弟的身分，必须是友达以上

2\. 积极投喂

3\. 积极黏人进攻不能灰心丧志

4\. 美人投怀送抱也要临危不乱

下边版主还附注了，四条运行完再难攻略的天真受女王受都能攻下来。

罗渽民从小就很喜欢自己唯一的弟弟，哪怕后来他不再是唯一，朴志晟在他心中也只是从唯一的弟弟变成了最爱的弟弟。

腰伤休养的时间很长，长到他能在同龄小伙伴纷纷看起A片的同时发现自己的性向，还有自己对忙内不太相同的情感，还有一些有关的知识。

所以他知道的比小忙内多了去，知道自己想把他压在身下，知道很多时候都是无奈。

公司官方推星辰他一直都是知道的，美好的小学鸡初恋嘛谁不喜欢呢？好吧，罗渽民是还挺不喜欢的。

所以在经纪人隐晦地表示说想推娜俊时，他拉着黄仁俊陪他挑了一款情侣手镯，知道公司又有点想推回竹马时他又开始了跟李帝努互撩互嫌弃的日常。

好像隐约地看到小忙内有些难过，但怎麽可能呢？小忙内毕竟是个直男啊！或许是因为最疼他的哥哥开始亲近别人了所以有些隔应吧？

哥哥，真好玩，曾经自己有多重视这个身份就有现在就有多希望摆脱。

但秘诀的第一条却也是当个哥哥，那是不是他当初努力的方向其实没错呢？只要他把其他项也办到了，那是不是就能将那颗发亮的星星据为己有呢？

秘诀的第二条，积极投喂，其实罗渽民自认自己已经投喂的非常积极了，于是他只能更进一步地，从原本的随机投喂进化成点单模式。

「渽民哥，想吃法式吐司！」

本来他好端端地趴在床上划手机，朴志晟一个虎扑害他差点没来的及翻身接住人。

「大半夜的我上哪找法式吐司啊…」

小忙内柔顺的头发看起来很好摸的样子，罗渽民也就顺从本心地伸手揉乱了朴志晟的头髮。

「哥给你煮泡麵吧？」

「好，都好。」

今天又是罗渽民被自家忙内萌晕的一天呢～双眼放光地看着自己的小忙内最可爱了，虽然是为了泡麵，但真希望哪一天是为了自己呢…

穿上了围裙任劳任怨地半夜煮泡麵，自然而然地就将朴志晟专注期待的眼神归给了沸腾中的O拉麵。

隔天早上朴志晟的麻糬脸果然又膨胀了几分，罗渽民勉强忍住想捏脸的冲动，拦住了碎念的Cody姊姊把小忙内护到了自己身后，连声发誓自己再不做帮凶了才让人消停会儿。

发话让朴志晟自己按按脸看能不能消肿些Cody姐姐又马上忙着先给其他孩子们化妆了，独留两人相视而笑。

转念一想，这不正是个很好执行第三点的时候吗？

第三点，积极黏人进攻不能灰心丧志。

「志晟啊~下次可不能在大晚上的让我给你做夜宵吃了知道不？嗯？」

超故意地凑进了朴志晟耳边边呼气边说话，双手自然地怀住小忙内的脖颈好像两人本来就是恋爱关係一样。

满意地看着小忙内的耳尖染上红色，罗渽民贪恋着朴志晟愣神的时间又蹭了蹭头。

「知道啦！很热耶渽民哥不要抱着我啦又不是小孩子了…」

果不其然的今天又是要被朴志晟拒绝的一天呢…早就习惯了的但罗渽民鬆手时还是感到一阵落寞。

祕诀之四又关他什麽事呢，朴志晟又不可能哪天开窍了来撩他—罗渽民本来是这麽想的。

又一天在小忙内刚洗完澡热气还未散去的时候就怀着不可告人的心思跟着进去洗澡的时候，他还是这麽想的。

一直到洗完澡踏出浴室，看到趴在自己床上的朴志晟，罗渽民才晓得，上天对他的考验来了。

「呀朴志晟！从我床上下去！」

还来不及把自己的头髮擦乾罗渽民就先摆出很凶的样子想把朴志晟赶回他自己床上。

到也不是他生气了或什麽的，就是那小孩在继续毫无自觉地趴在他床上玩游戏的话，罗渽民可就不能保证自己想做出什麽事了。

殊不知把小孩吓得直接坐起身来，过大的T恤就这麽顺着滑下朴志晟的肩头…

美人投怀送抱也要临危不乱…罗渽民感觉这可能是最难的…简直是他人生十八年第一次遇到的难关…

「你啊…干嘛买这么大的衣服？都不怕冷着了？」

随手扯了自己挂在沙发椅背上的披肩，先把朴志晟外露的春光遮好了罗渽民才感觉自己终于能正常说话了。

本来还想唸朴志晟一顿以示自己的"临危不乱"的，结果罗渽民却拜倒在小忙内可爱的傻笑下，搞得自己也只会傻傻地看着后者发愣。

罗渽民最近很愁，暗恋对象老爬自己的床自己还不能动手怎麽办？无奈之下只好在直播时开开朴志晟宿舍猪猪的玩笑顺便向粉丝秀秀恩爱。

感觉小忙内最近好像有更依赖自已了又好像还是若即若离，这让罗渽民更烦恼了，只好重新看看网页上有没有自己漏了的信息，结果还真的有。

"进行一段时间过后如果对方不反感你，或甚至表现对你更加关心，那请不要大意地告白吧!不然就要当一辈子兄弟了!"

赶忙跑回房间要找朴志晟，结果小忙内也急冲冲地出来，两人差点就撞在一块儿了。

「渽民哥我…」

「志晟阿…」

同时开口的两人尴尬地沉默了一会儿。

「哥你先说吧！」

虽然也想先听是什么让朴志晟突然急冲冲地出房间找他，但小忙内都说了罗渽民只好鼓起了勇气告白。

「我…志晟啊…那啥的…」

早就不知道在自己脑海中预演过好几次的告白词，在真正使用时却卡壳了。

「我喜欢你，认真的。」

罗．撩天撩地．关键时刻怂了．渽民过了好一会儿才憋出这样一句干巴巴的告白，平时的情圣样不复存在。

但他还在懊恼自己的窘样时，却意外地看到朴志晟羞红了脸，支支吾吾地说不出话来。

「朴志晟，请你跟我交往，好吗？」

紧张中带着期盼地望着朴志晟，看着他脸上令人开心的红晕，罗渽民多希望自己能得到个一样满意的答案。

「…被哥抢先了…我也…喜欢渽民哥很久了…」

小孩噘起了嘴抱怨的模样可爱极了，让举铁有成的罗渽民理智下线直接把他一把扛起进房间里。

然后啊…罗渽民就吃到了他心心念念的小麻糬。

然后啊…没有然后了。


End file.
